ingressfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission
Missions are a mini-game within Ingress. They are generally used to move agents along a specific set of portals, sometimes in a specific pattern. They can include actions such as hacking, fielding, and entering a code. Players who finish a mission have their time to completion logged to give the standard time. A player can also up vote and down vote the mission to give it a rating. Medals They can be used to gain Medals, but do not give any extra bonus to , Leveling, or capabilities. Missions have their own set of medals (appearing below the standard medals) and are one time gain. Missions are unique to the area they are located and generally do not cover much area. Creating a Mission :This info needs cleaning up! To get started on your first Ingress Mission, visit the Mission Authoring Tool and select CREATE NEW MISSION. At this time, the ability to author Missions is available to all Agents who are at least L7. In addition to knowing the basics on how to create a Mission, be sure to understand the Mission criteria to ensure your Mission gets accepted upon review. Mission types and Mission details Ingress Missions challenge Agents to seek out sequences of culturally or aesthetically significant sites, called Waypoints. How Agents access these Waypoints is up to you: SEQUENTIAL - VISIBLE: Agents will be told where the Waypoints are and must visit them in order. SEQUENTIAL - HIDDEN: Agents can only see the first Waypoint location; all the rest are hidden and only revealed via location clues. Agents must visit Waypoints in order. ANY ORDER: All Waypoint locations are visible to Agents, and Agents can visit Waypoints in any order to successfully complete your Mission. Once you’ve selected the type of Mission you’d like to create, add: A Mission name (required). A description, which is optional, but recommended; Agents will read this and decide whether or not to try your Mission. A Mission icon, which is also optional, but used in the MISSIONS tab as well as for the Medal in Agent profiles for those who complete the Mission. If you publish without an image at first and then add one later, Agents who have already completed your Mission will see the updated image in their Agent profile. Choose Waypoints Mission Waypoints can either be Ingress Portals or Field Trip cards- both are included in the Mission Authoring tool. Orange circles with numbers represent clusters of Waypoints in a small area, and to see the individual Waypoints, you’ll need to zoom in on the map. To find a Waypoint for your Mission: Use the Search titles and descriptions in map bar if you have a certain title, point of interest or key word in mind; note that this will only search the area of the map you have open on the lefthand side. Use the Go to location search bar within the map to find a specific address or cross streets, and once you’ve found the general location, click on Waypoints in the area to see their title and description. You can use a Waypoint multiple times as long as the objective is different each time. Note that your Mission must start with an Ingress Portal - the first Waypoint cannot be a Field Trip card. Objectives You must give each Waypoint an objective. For both hidden Waypoints and sequential Missions, the Agent needs to complete the first Waypoint objective before they can move on to the next Waypoint: zh:Mission Category:Gameplay